Gundam SEED Redemption
by Shinken Black
Summary: Capitulo introdutório... C.E 80,anos se passaram,e eles pensaram que finalmente o mundo que tanto lutaram para construir tinha finalmente se formado..entretanto,novas ameaças aparecem,e aos poucos o que parecia um sonho,se transforma no maior dos pesadel


**Gundam SEED Redenption**

_Phase 0-Begining of a nigthmare(o inicio de um pesadelo)_

_"Cosmic Era 80...Tantas coisas mudaram,e quando olho para tras,sinto como se fosse ontem,que começamos nossa luta por um mundo melhor,que encontramos pessoas que compartilhavam nossos sonhos e ideais,que enfrentamos desafios que pareciam impossiveis de serem transpassados,e ainda assim prevalecemos._

_Depois da ultima batalha selada com um suspiro de alivio e os braços abertos daqueles que tanto nos apoiaram,da queda de um homem frustrado por sua fraqueza no passado,do retorno de um irmao,da formaçao de novas amizades,novos sonhos...de um amor e de sonhos antigos concretizado,tinhamos confiança para caminhar de maos dadas rumo ao futuro que nos espera e que tinhamos certeza,seria o mais perfeito possivel._

_Nao podiamos evitar...estavamos enganados,as coisas,nao sairam como esperavamos,ja deveriamos saber,a maior fraqueza de nos humanos e nunca conseguir satisfazer a todos e compartilhar nossos ideais,muitos pensam diferente,enquanto houverem pessoas assim,nossos sonhos seram impossiveis,descobrimos isso da pior maneira possivel,perdemos amigos,perdemos nossa vontade...perdemos amores mais o pior de tudo,perdemos a esperança."_

Com o tempo,nossas crenças e ideais foram se deteriorando diante de nossos olhos sem que pudessemos fazer nada,percebemos que lutar do lado de fora de um cockpit é muito mais arriscado e complicado do que de dentro de um,encontramos um inimigo que nem nossas melhores armas puderam confrontar,o rancor...

Haviam pessoas que ainda compartilhavam ideais que um dia ajudamos a derrubar,pois sabiamos..melhor dizendo,acreditamos que eram errados,mais a grande verdade e que eh extremamente ridicula e por si so egocentrica,a ideia de considerar o ideal que voce defende maior que os dos outros,que todos podiam e deviam compartilhar os mesmos sonhos,os seus sonhos...Queriamos acreditar que nao,mais era exatamente isso que estavamos fazendo..."

..O resto da carta era ilegivel,ele suspirou profundamente,e olhou novamente para o comodo sujo,embolorado e empoeirado,onde encontrará aqueles trechos,enquanto remoava a culpa de nao ter sido capaz de enxergar as coisas mais cedo..talvez se pelo menos tivesse presentido,notado algum sinal,talvez...as coisas nao tivessem chegado a tal ponto.

As lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto,a muito ele nao tinha essa sensaçao de que era impotente,fraco,e sem a minima capacidade de proteger aqueles que gostaria...mais uma vez ele havia falhado com alguem,e nunca poderia se perdoar por isso,mesmo que fosse perdoado..

..Athrun zala,permaneceu em silencio,apertando com força a velha folha de caderno em sua mao,quando ouviu passos no corredor e rapidamente,por extinto,saltou para tras das mobilias velhas e sacou sua pistola,mirando apreensivo na direçao da porta enquanto aguardava quem quer que estivesse se aproximando...

-Identifique-se imediatamente,caso contrario nao terei receios em puxar o gatilho!!

..Entao um rosto conhecido,entrou com os braços levantados,desarmado..e com uma expressao clara de constrangimento no rosto.

--Gomen,Athrun...sou eu Shinn,nao queria te assustar!!

--SigH...Shinn...tome mais cuidado,voce quase me faz mandar uma bala no meio dos seus olhos!!Baixando a guarda,tranquilizado.

Shinn imediatamente baixou os braços sua expressao bem humorada,logo mudou de figura,e se tornou seria,fria...

--E entao?conseguiu?

Athrun confirmou com uma balançada na cabeça,depois disse:

--As coisas ja começam a fazer mais sentido...

Entao ambos ouvem um estrondo,que chega a fazer o chao tremer...com uma rapida troca de olhares,eles correm para fora da velha cabana de madeira na beira da praia,e correm pela areia fofa,a tempo de ver o que parece uma enorme "broca" de aço cair dos céus,com metade de seu corpo em chamas e soltando uma densa camada de fumaça cinzenta...os dois arregalaram os olhos,imensamente surpresos com o que acontecerá.

--Nao faz sentido,eles ja...--Disse Shinn,olhando assustado para Athrun--

--Nao tente entender,mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acontecer...--Disse Athrun com os olhosVoltados para o céu.

Athrun correu o mais rapido que pode,acompanhado por Shinn,saltaram quando chegaram ao limite da areia e o inicio da arrebataçao e das pedras que se dispunham a quilometros por dentro do mar,deram a volta para se deparar com duas mobile suits parados apoiados sobre um dos joelhos,e com a cabeça voltada para baixo,cada qual correu para sua,ligou os sistemas,sem realmente prestar plena atençao no que estavam fazendo e alçaram voo em alta velocidade,sobrevoaram a cabana,deram a volta e partiram rumo a onogoro...

"Nao pode ser,tem que estar tudo bem,vai estar tudo bem..." Pensou Shinn...

Logo eles alcançaram o espaço aereo da base de onogoro,mais a visao la em baixo nao era otimista,as forças de orb começavam a lançar em direçao ao objeto desconhecido...desesperados no intuito de parar seu avanço de qualquer maneira,a medida que este avançava para a a cidade...

--Vamos,Shinn,temos que impedir aquela coisa antes que...

A surpresa foi tanta que impediu athrun de concluir o que quer que estivesse para falar,provavelmente porque ele sentiu que o que estava a ocorrer era muito pior do que aquilo que se passava pela sua cabeça,ele percebeu com assombro que aquilo nao era uma arma para ser arremesada na cidade,mais sim um meio de transporte massificado,quando dezenas de unidades desconhecidas e intimidadoras começaram a emergir de varios "vãos" abertos na gigantesca estrutura,Athrun pode entender que estava diante do maior e mais incrivel Pod de entrada na atmosfera ja visto,nada se comparava aquilo..

Os astrays e murasames de Orb engajaram em combate com as unidades inimigas,e logo metade deles ja caia devolta ao chao,em pedaços,ou explodia em pleno ar,enquanto os ms desconhecidos pepertravam seu massacre...e rumavam ao solo,com uma sede de sangue,incontrolavel..

-Kusoooo!!Athrun vamos atras deles,vermes!!

-Espere,Shinn...

--Yare Yare.acho melhor nao ficarem tao nervosos,voces tem seus proprios problemas para se preocupar..a começar,POR MIM!!

A voz desconhecida invadiu o Radio de ambos,que logo detectaram uma unidade inimiga no radar,bem atras dele,sem entender como era possivel que o radar nao tivesse detectado aquela unidade ate o presente momento,os dois se viraram rapidamente mirando seus beam rifles e saltando para tras buscando se afastar,so para se depararem com outro problema,ainda maior do que os anteriores...estavam diante de mais um gundam,mais um diferente de todos os que ja haviam visto,pelo menos ate agora,sua cor vermelho sangue,demonstrava que definitivamente,muitos ja haviam perecido em suas maos,e se aqueles ms "simples" la embaixo ja aparentavam ser poderosos,imagine essa nova unidade a frente..

--Quem..eh...voce?--Athrun rangendo os dentes,e deixando transparecer seu odio a cada palavra.

--O que diabos pretende atacando Orb,desgraçado!?

--A unica coisa que pretendo nesse momento...eh neutralizar,voces!!-diz o inimigo desconhecido,soltando uma gargalhada sadicá.

A unidade vermelha avançou como um borao na direçao dos dois,ate colidir diretamente com Athrun,que foi violentamente empurrado e mal teve tempo de levantar o braço e se defender,os dois desceram para o meio do conflito que irrompia mais abaixo,trocando golpes de beam saber,enquanto Shinn gritava por Athrun e nao se dava conta ate o ultimo instante da rajada de energia que vinha se aproximando de suas costas...

--Mas,o que?!--Shinn disse apos jogar o corpo do ms para fora do raio do disparo

O radar de Shinn disparou,ele aproximou o Zoom de sua camera,e se deparou com mais uma unidade gundam nova,essa equipada com um enorme canhao de energia,preso a um gerador em suas costas,que logo foi descartado e substituido por um canhao que se ergueu das costas e ficou posicionado sobre o ombro,mirado e travado na direçao de Shinn...

--Nao sei se eh bom ou nao,piloto de gundam,mais vai precisar mais do que sorte para escapar dessa!!

O disparo cortou o ar,e abriu as nuvens no caminho,quase sem emitir som...e avançou rapidamente na direçao de Shinn,que sem muita opçoes devido a velocidade daquela arma pontente,se escondeu atras de seu escudo...e foi arremesado metros para tras,tendo o escudo e parte do braço de sua unidade completamente destruidos...Sem controle Shinn caiu como uma pedra em direçao ao mar,a medida que sua unidade ia rodopiando ao longo do percurso...

--HAHAHAHAHA,isso e facil demais,menos um...so falta o outro!!HAHAHAHA

O gundam negro e verde que derrubara Shinn,avançou rapidamente para baixo,largando parte do corpo para tras,a parte que vinha acoplada ao canhao de energia,e soltando duas enormes "asas" nas costas,com as pontas verdes,que logo soltaram um brilho esverdeado similar ao brilho utilizado a alguns anos,pelo gundam conhecido como Destiny,o misterioso gundam entao fez um "loop" e avançou numa velocidade monstruosa,em direçao a Athrun e ao outro gundam que lutavam la embaixo...

O radar de Athrun disparou...

Athrun--Outro!?mais onde esta...

Unidade negra--Se esta preocupado com seu amiguinho,receio que ele nao va mais poder permanecer conosco,esta um tanto quando indisposto!!hehehehe

Athrun--Desgraçado,vou acabar...

Unidade vernelha--NAO TIRE OS OLHOS DE SEU OPONENTE!!

Athrun so teve tempo de girar o corpo quando ouviu as palavras e dois rastros de laminas de beam surgiram no seu quadril...e o acertaram diretamente,o inimigo cortou rapidamente suas duas pernas,e quando ele pendeu devido ao peso do resto do corpo,o ms liberou duas especies de garras com pontas de beam das costas,e arrancou-lhe os dois braços,para logo em seguida agarrar Athrun pela cabeça e levanta-lo ate que as duas unidades se encarrassem.Athrun ficou pasmo,e sem ideia de como reagir a principio,mais logo essa reaçao foi substituida por uma raiva profunda,e um desejo com todas as forças de puxar o lacre da auto-detonaçao e levar seu oponente consigo..

Unidade vermelha--He,aposto como esta louco para se explodir e me levar junto,nao pode conter a frustraçao da derrota,a vergonha de ter suas habilidades superadas por mim,aah eu sei quem voce eh,eu sei da sua fama...e sinceramente,voce nao e nem metade do que eu esperava,estou decepcionado,TAO decepcionado que nao vou gastar mais do meu Astraea nessa sua carçaca imprestavel,SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE!!

Ele arremessou Athrun com toda força em direçao ao mar,ele desceu tentado desesperadamente achar uma forma de sair daquela situaçao,mais o ms a aquela altura nunca daria resposta...com um profundo desejo de humilhar seu oponente o piloto do Astraea puxou o beam rifle e disparou certeiro na cabeça da unidade de Athrun que com a explosao,foi jogado contra o mar turbulento com ainda mais força,enquanto os controles e telas do ms explodiam em seu rosto,e athrun desmaiava devido a pressao e a força do impacto com a agua.Entao nos seus ultimos estantes de conciencia ele viu os dois pontos,verde e vermelho desaparecerem a medida que o ms afundava no oceano...

**Continua...**


End file.
